The Dreams are Real
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: ¿Qué era eso cálido que sentía caer por sus mejillas? ¿Era la calidez que ella solía brindarle cada vez que se tocaban? No… ya no podía volver a sentirla. Era por eso que llevó una de sus manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad en ellos. Lagrimas… ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Levi/Mikasa ¡Denle una oportunidad!


**Ok, ¡Viva el RivaMika!**

**Espero que les guste esta alocada idea mía que tengo en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo n.n  
><strong>

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, heichou!**

**Los personajes de SnK le pertenecen a Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

><p><span>The Dreams are Real<span>

¿Qué?  
>¿Dónde?<br>¿Por qué?  
>¿Cómo?<br>¿Cuál?  
>¿Quién?<p>

¿Qué era eso cálido que sentía caer por sus mejillas? ¿Era la calidez que ella solía brindarle cada vez que se tocaban? No… ya no podía volver a sentirla. Era por eso que llevó una de sus manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad en ellos. Lagrimas… ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Eso era imposible. El gran Sargento no podía llorar. Era algo que no tenía permitido hacer, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Sus extrañas lágrimas estaban allí. Húmedas, tibias, saladas. ¿Qué pensaría la humanidad si lo veían en ese estado tan patético? De seguro sus esperanzas se verían perjudicadas. Y lo sentía, lamentaba el hecho de que estaba siendo débil, pero lamentaba más no poder hacer nada. Todo ocurrió muy rápido y él, en ese momento, había sido muy lento.  
>Estaba avergonzado y se sentía inútil. Apenas podía moverse del lugar en el que había dejado inmóvil a su propio cuerpo, porque por más que quisiera hacerlo estaba en un estado de shock tal que ni siquiera podía pensar con normalidad. Lo único que su cerebro parecía hacer era revivir los últimos momentos. Los momentos más horribles de su existencia. Su pasado criminal era incomparable con todo eso.<p>

¿Dónde residía su tragedia? Justo en frente suyo. Donde el cuerpo de un mounstro se desintegraba con el tiempo que pasaba. Llevándosela a ella, también. De paso, como un combo. 'Muriendo dos pájaros con un solo tiro' decía el dicho, pero lamentablemente uno de esos pájaros no merecía fallecer.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por ella? Era su subordinada. No. No. No. Mentía. Se decía una descarada mentira. Ella era mucho más que eso… ¿Era? Si, era. Más lágrimas osaron salir de sus ojos. Se escurrieron por su cara y él no pudo hacer más que dejarlas salir. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si ya la había perdido. Se le escapó de entre los dedos, cual arena. Arena que habían tenido la posibilidad de observar juntos en una expedición hacía poco tiempo. Arena que ahora solo tendría un significado catatónico en su corazón.

¿Cómo alguien como él había permitido que el destino le jugara tan cruel broma? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. ¿Para qué? Ya no podía cambiarlo nada. Ya no podía modificar el pasado. Solo le quedaba aceptarlo todo. ¿Pero cómo lograría aceptar si ella estaba muerta? ¡Muerta, maldición! ¡Muerta frente a sus ojos! ¡Muerta a manos de un titán! ¡Un maldito titán que ni siquiera él había podido derrotar, sino que habían tenido que hacerlo por él! ¡¿Qué era más patético que eso?! Tal vez, el haberla perdido para siempre. La vista se le nubló. A duras penas veía la batalla que aún se libraba a su alrededor.

¿Cuál era la razón de vivir ahora? ¿Qué clase de meta seguiría si ya no la tenía? Unos días atrás, cuando ignoraba lo que su destino le deparaba, se había planteado la idea de querer tener algo con ella. ¿La quería? Si, de la manera más profunda en la que un hombre puede amar a una mujer. ¿Ella lo sabía? No. La verdad era que era un cobarde en el tema de los sentimientos, con respecto a las relaciones y era por eso que ella no era consciente del por qué su corazón latía con un desenfreno tal que le era imposible de controlar cuando la tenía cerca. Sin embargo, ya no la tendría a su lado. No, ya no. Nunca más. Porque… estaba…

Muerta.

¿Quién? Mikasa Ackerman. ¿La Mikasa que era el equivalente a 100 soldados? Sí. ¿La única capaz de ser comparada con el Sargento Levi? Sí. ¿Muerta? Absolutamente. Muerta en las entrañas de la criatura que con una lentitud que le parecía enfermiza se desintegraba.  
>El sargento dejó escapar un desgarrador rugido que provenía de su corazón, de su destrozado, machacado y dolorido corazón. Su alarido detuvo los movimientos apresurados arremolinándose a su alrededor, los susurros que comenzaban a incrementarse al finalizar la batalla y las preguntas de donde estaba la chica de descendencia oriental. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sucio suelo, mas no le importó. Estaba demasiado ocupando hundiéndose en la desdicha y el pesar como para percatarse de ello. Todo el mundo lo observaba con asombro, con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables; jamás habían visto al más fuerte de la humanidad en un estado tan catatónico. Se cuestionaron la razón, pero la mantuvieron en sus fueros internos a causa del asombro de la escena frente a sus ojos.<p>

"¡Maldición! ¡Mocosa insolente!" Exclamó, alertando a todos, haciendo que se preguntaran a quién le hablaba "¡¿Cuál era la maldita necesidad de interponerse en mi estúpido destino?! ¡Me hubieras dejado morir! ¡Mierda! ¡Yo antes que tú! ¡¿Lo hiciste al propósito, verdad?! ¡Moriste para que no tuvieras que vivir con este dolor, ¿no es así?!"

La ira corría por sus venas a una velocidad que aceleraba su pulso cardiaco, pero se mantuvo por unos pocos minutos en silencio esperando inútilmente una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

"¡Me llevas al punto de la locura, porque le hablo a algo que ha dejado de existir! ¡Te odio!" Gritó, sin importar tener todas las miradas sobre su desarreglada persona. ¿Cuál era el sentido de aparentar ser fuerte, cuando la razón de su fuerza se había extinguido por completo de la faz de la tierra?  
>"¿Dónde está Mikasa?" Cuestionó Eren, recién llegando hacia donde su escuadrón se encontraba.<br>"Ella esta…" Intentaron decir Jean y Connie, pero no pudieron pronunciar aquella palabra. Sasha e Historia ni siquiera tuvieron la intención de contestar; estaban demasiado ocupadas conllevando el dolor.  
>"¡Muerta!" Respondió con furia Levi, golpeando el suelo bajo sus piernas con sus manos manchadas de sangre "¡Ella está muerta por mi maldita culpa!"<p>

Eren no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella revelación. Primero, iba a tomársela como una broma de mal gusto, pero el ambiente que lo rodeaba le dejaba en claro todo lo contrario: esa aparente efímera verdad era la dura realidad.

"¿Muerta?" Cuestionó, sintiendo como sus pies temblaban cual hojas. Nadie se dignó a responder "¿Mikasa… está muerta?"

El Jeager observó con mayor atención a su superior y descubrió que las lágrimas salían de sus grises ojos con un descontrol descomunal. ¿Por qué el Sargento Levi lloraba? ¿Acaso era un hombre con la capacidad de llorar? ¿Cuál era la razón de su dolor? ¿Mikasa? ¿Su hermana adoptiva era una razón para causar un estado tal en un hombre? Eren no comprendió las acciones de su Sargento al instante, pero luego de unos momentos de pensarlo le pareció algo evidente. El hombre tenía sentimientos.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Volvió a vociferar "¡¿Por qué el muy maldito mundo siempre me hace lo mismo?! ¡Siempre que quiero algo se encarga de arrebatármelo! ¡¿Por qué no me llevas a mi también, imbécil universo, para librarme de todo esto?!"

_Eres importante. Si algo… llegara a pasarme, prométeme que seguirás adelante._

Esas palabras llegaron a su mente, siendo parte del recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo una noche con Mikasa hacia un tiempo atrás frente a una fogata vivaz, sin la intención de extinguirse por el momento.

"¡Quiero morir!" Expresó con claridad.

_No tenemos el derecho de morir. Ambos existimos exclusivamente para ser parte de la esperanza de la humanidad. Ese es nuestro único propósito._

"¡No quiero ser fuerte!"

_Enséñame. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes para que el peso que cargas sobre tus hombros sea más sutil._

"¡Simplemente quiero estar a tu lado!"

_Desde el principio supe que jamás serías mío. Siempre tendría que compartirte con el resto de la humanidad, pero supongo que estamos a mano, porque tú también tienes que compartirme. Por eso, no podemos rendirnos._

_Tenemos el deber de continuar por los demás._

_Siempre… y juntos._

"Siempre… y… juntos"

De repente detuvo sus gritos, sus movimientos, todo. Se mantuvo inmóvil contemplando a la nada, sencillamente quedándose quieto, como si estuviese vacío y sintió, al menos por un momento, que se desvanecía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Que les pareció?<br>No crean que esto termina así. Oh, no. No soy tan cruel. Solo esperen por la siguiente parte de esta corta historia.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**.**

**Si te gustó, puedes dejar un comentario.  
>¡Ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo y a corregir los errores que uno comete!<br>**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
